ReiNai
by NeKo-NaI
Summary: Rei,and Nai,two extraordinary, and unusual girls, who enter the lives of naruto and the gang.im a twit,and not so great at summaries,but its good!co-written by Misery-Buisness.hope you like it,and reveiws  and flames! Wanted with good reasoning's!


A young girl about 16 is walking towards the gates of Konoha. Gekkou Hayate, one of the Jounin, spotted the small figure coming towards the village. He was slightly worried it was an enemy from another Village, so he spoke with caution and ready to attack.

"Halt! What is your business in Konohagakure?" He shouted.

"…" She didn't reply and looked at the man with a smile on her face as she walked towards him slowly.

"Stop where you are and speak of your reason in Konohagakure!" He demanded as he blocked her from walking any farther.

She looked at him with cold eyes that anyone would cringe from. Oddly enough Gekkou thought the glare was familiar…

She looked down quietly, "I am here to see the Hokage. And I refuse to leave unless I see her first."

Gekkou looked over her a few times and noticed she was armed with weapons. "What are those?" He questioned, ready to attack if she was an invader.

"Uhm… Weapons? Are ninjas not carrying katanas anymore?" She had a confused look on her face.

Noticing she had no intentions of harming Konoha, he summoned an ANBU to escort to her to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Tsunade! When will I be allowed to leave this godforsaken tower! It should be obvious that I'm not going to harm anyone in this village!" Tsunade inspected the Hatake that was pestering her. Nai had been a part Konoha for the past year and a half. She had come to her right before Peins final attack on the village. Not only had she warned her of the oncoming attack on the village, but it turned out that she was a very close relative to their very own Kakashi Hatake.

"Nai…I know that you are loyal to the village, and me, but the elders don't want you out in public. They are worried that others will want to know where you have been your whole life." She told the teen, as she grabbed her third sake bottle for the day. "Sit down."

So Nai sat. She was so sick of the same story. Every time she even went outside to the back gardens, she had to have four ANBU stalking her. Yes, it was stalking! One of them even went into the bathroom with her! She still didn't understand his reasoning for that one…. Was she going to flush herself to freedom or something?

"I hate that the stupid elders have to be so stuck-up and such as-! Why did you hit me!" She yelled when the old hag threw a book, which actually hit her in the fore head.

"You need to respect them. Hell, we all know I don't want to, so if I have to, so do you!" Tsunade was sick of the brat. "Every day you come in here with the same request! I would have thought that you would have gotten the hint by now…" Glaring, she stood to retrieve her missing log book.(which happened to be about poker; She had to have fun in the office somehow….)

"Well…maybe we can make a story, that you me and kaka-san all know, and just tell people that! It'll be our little secret!" Nai exclaims excitedly. Jumping from her seat (nearly knocking it into Tsunade) she ran out of the room to decide what she did with her past. She didn't even ask Tsunade if it could possibly work, she was so excited.

"Stupid brat!" Tsunade sighed before she sat back down, only to hear a knock at the door." Come in!" she yelled at the door. When she looked up there was a young girl, maybe 16, escorted in by one of her best ANBU.

* * *

The girl walked in with the ANBU escort looking back the silver haired kunoichi with an awkward look on her face that says "What the fudge… Is that person okay?..." Then observed the older blonde haired lady taking in the physical features. Big breasts?... That's how I'll remember her…

Tsunade looked at the dark haired girl. Those eyes she thought… And her hair… Nahh… She spoke slightly swaying and bumped into her chair. "Whoops, haha, my bad…" She smiled with her cheeks slightly flushed. "And what is this young lady's name?"

"Rei." She spoke flatly. "Rei…?" Tsunade hinted asking for her last name.

"Just Rei… Ma'am…" Rei spoke softly. "Ma'am! Do I look old to you brat?" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"U-Uhm n-no!" Rei replied. "I am sorry…" She bowed her head in apology.

"Anyway… What's your last name?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know…" She replied sadly. "You don't know?... Huh, Weird.."

"I was told to give you this…" Rei unsheathed the katana slowly. The ANBU escort panicked and grabbed her neck forcing her to the ground and to drop the katana as he held a kunai to her neck with his other hand.

"O-Ow! Get offa me you rokudenashi (bum)!" Rei she started thrashing her body around violently to break free from the ANBU's grip not noticing she cut her neck in the process.

Tsunade picked up the dropped katana, only to see the nearly forgotten symbol of the Uchiha's (Dun dun dunnn!) She snapped her fingers ordering the ANBU off the young girl. "Away!"

Rei got up with a cold deathly look in her eyes. "…"

"This…. Where did you get this item?" Tsunade asked.

"The family I was staying with gave me the katana and told me to come to this village… to speak with you. I asked why but they said, "All will be revealed." The teen's face softened into another confused look then frowned. Not remembering her past or what she meant to do or where she was supposed to go.

"Do you know what this is?" Tsunade asked

"Uhm.. if I did… would I be here?" She asked back. Tsunade looked annoyed at that smart aleck.


End file.
